Shuichi's Got a Gun
by Prihnex
Summary: Shuichi’s has a gun, and is inside a grocery store with no pocky on stock… enough said… Rated T for implied sexual themes, slight horror, and hyperness. AU. Crack fic. Make sure to bring a bullet-proof vest.


_Summary: Shuichi's got a gun and has no pocky… enough said… Rated T for mild sexual themes, horror, and hormones. AU. Crack fic. _

**TEWG: WE'RE STARTING TO TYPE AGAIN! YAY! WE HADN'T BEEN TYPING SINCE I WAS TO ENTRANCED IN PLAYING Kingdom Hearts: Re-Chain of Memories. I FINALLY BEAT MARLUXIA! :D THEN I GOT THE GAMES ".Hack//Infection" and "Grandia II". I LOVE RPG TYPE GAMES. **

**801: Sorry… **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Emphasize 

_**Lyrics**_

(Note)

_**WARNING: SHUICHI IS SCARY. **_

_Disclaimer: WE do not OWN GRAVITATION. WE are just BORROWING them. _

**Date Started: 01/13/08**

**Date Ended: 01/31/08**

**

* * *

**It was a beautiful spring morning when a hyperactive pink haired boy decided to awaken his lover, Yuki. Snickering quietly to himself, Shuichi opened Yuki's (and his) bedroom door and saw his lover face-first on his pillow. Shuichi giggled to himself as he thought how cute his lover was.

"Heeheehee…" Tipping over to Yuki, he giggled one more time before leaning next to him and biting his ear. Shuichi felt Yuki stiffen. The pink haired singer smiled and started to lick his ear before gently sucking and biting it softly.

In a flash, Shuichi was pinned on their shared bed with Yuki's blushing face over him.

"What?" Yuki growled. "Do you really want to start something so early in the morning?"

Shuichi would have whimpered at Yuki's menacing look if he hadn't been so used to it.

"Yuki! Don't be mean! All I wanted to do was wake you up!" Shuichi whined.

"It's best not to, Shuichi," Yuki replied.

Shuichi couldn't help giggle when Yuki said his name. He loved hearing his name come out of Yuki's mouth. He loved anything that came out of his sexy lover. He even loved hearing Yuki talking in his sleep.

Shuichi smiled and Yuki kissed his lips before getting off of him.

"Yuki… where are you going?" Shuichi asked as his lover walked away.

"Knowing your dangerous cooking skills, I'll be the one cooking breakfast, you go take a shower," Yuki replied. "You _do _need it…" Shuichi blushed when he realized what Yuki was talking about. Last night. He nodded and bounced happily in the shower.

* * *

After Shuichi took a shower and changed into a yellow green sleeved shirt and blue pants he walked into the kitchen to see Yuki in only black boxers, sipping coffee and reading a newspaper. Shuichi beamed at seeing his love and tackled him.

Yuki nearly chocked on his coffee when he felt Shuichi's powerful hug (of death). Yuki felt furious but then looked down at his lover. The cute singer's face was content and happy. Yuki sighed and closed his eyes before putting his arm on top of his boyfriend's in a half-hug.

"What's with the giant hug, brat?" Yuki asked albeit annoyed.

"I'm just happy that we're together and I have you as my lover and boyfriend." Shuichi replied.

Yuki raised his eyebrows at this.

"Yuki? Will we… be together…forever?" Shuichi's hopeful eyes looking straight at the cold-hearted author.

Yuki answered, "Shuichi, forever is a long time. Forever is until one of us dies. We're both in our prime of age. You're twenty and I'm twenty-four. Plus you I…I… well you know what I'm trying to say."

Shuichi's smile widened and his eyes seemed to have gotten larger. "I want to hear you say it Yuki!" He gushed, an imaginary cat tail swaying behind him and cats ears atop his head.

Yuki didn't answer as he picked himself up and grabbed the strawberry pancakes from the oven and sat them in front of Shuichi. "I'm going to take a shower. If you or someone else needs me, you'll know where I am."

Shuichi nodded and dug into the pancakes with a quick "itadakimasu".

* * *

It was around 15:15 (3:15 pm) when a certain famous rock pop star's scream was heard. Passer-Byers outside of the singers home stopped and starred at the home wondering what was happening before continuing on minding their own business.

Now what had caused this horrified scream to commence you may ask? Well quite simple actually. It had started off like this:

Yuki had just finished his shower and had gotten dressed before walking calmly to his kitchen, seeing that Shuichi had just finished his breakfast. Shuichi looked up at the blond then hugged and kissed him thanking him for the delicious food. Shuichi had then left the kitchen leaving Yuki to wash the dishes (since Shuichi had ((accidentally)) broken a few last time). After Yuki had finished the dishes, he passed the lazy pink haired star watching television before muttering out a quick "Brat" and entering his study to finish his new novel.

He had only done seven chapters so far and had intended to make it at least thirty or more chapters. He actually wanted to finish writing his novel earlier than planned to actually make some time for Shuichi. He would never say it aloud but he didn't mind spending his time with the bright puffball.

Diving into his story, Yuki managed to type up two chapters and a half in an hour and twenty minutes before hearing his lovers' horrified scream.

Let's see where this leads now, shall we?

Yuki jumped startled at the scream, stood, and briskly walked towards his study door and slammed it open. He scanned the area but didn't catch sight of the small singer known as Shuichi. His heart and stomach started to clench with fear and worry. He snapped out of his small worry trance when he heard Shuichi's cries coming from the kitchen.

Quickly walking towards the kitchen Yuki saw Shuichi crying in a corner. Yuki frowned and asked what was wrong. He received no answer. Now hesitant the blond walked closer to Shuichi only to see an empty box of pocky.

Yuki's mouth twitched. Shuichi let out that scream nearly gave him a heart attack just because he "ran out of pocky."

Shuichi small cries got louder and Yuki realized he'd said it aloud. Yuki's stayed quiet for at least ten seconds before he couldn't handle it anymore and grabbed Shuichi's collared shirt and yelled, "Stop yelling because we ran out of pocky!" Shuichi did not take this well and instead of getting Shuichi to quiet down his wails intensified and Yuki now felt like punching his lover.

Yuki did have to admire Shuichi for a while. His cries were practically shaking the entire complex. He could feel the vibrations under his feet. Yuki sighed and decided to let his lover handle it by himself, so Yuki turned and made a beeline to his study.

Shuichi couldn't cry forever, right?

…Right…?

* * *

After forty minutes of listening to Shuichi's crying, Yuki was starting to wish that the ant on his table would kill him somehow.

The blond man sighed in annoyance and saved his progress on his computer, shut it down, then walked towards the door.

He opened his door to see a mourning Shuichi burning the box of pocky in the middle of the room, a bottle of water near him ready to douse the fire out, if it got out of control .

This seemed to have made Yuki snap as he made a beeline for Shuichi, standing in front of him and glaring. Shuichi lifted his head to see a furious Yuki before him. "Yu-," He started but was silenced when Yuki grabbed the bottled water and doused the fire out. Shuichi was about to protest but was once again silenced as Yuki grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder. Shuichi asked meekly where they were going but received no answer from his lover as Yuki walked out of their house. Yuki practically flung Shuichi into the passenger seat then walked to the driver's seat of his car and drove off.

* * *

They had arrived to their destination and Shuichi was ecstatic when he saw that they were in the grocery stores parking lot. Giggling madly, Shuichi grabbed Yuki's arm then proceeded to drag him in the store.

"We're here for pocky right Yuki?!" Shuichi asked loudly, happily, and hopeful. Yuki only harrumphed and looked to his left pretending to be interested in something. Shuichi beamed and let go of Yuki's arm to run to the aisle that held his awaiting pocky.

He hummed happily and clasped his hands together in front of him looking for his sweet with eagle like eyes.

Shuichi frowned when he realized he did not see any pocky. Maybe it was on the other side of the aisle, he thought.

Confused when he saw there was no pocky, the pink haired boy started to get a bit frantic. Practically running to the other side of the shelf, he inspected ever row and every product there. No pocky on stock was not a happy thought for him. At all. Shuichi made his way towards the other side of the high shelf once again. Kami-sama wouldn't let him be upset, would he?

Ten minutes of searching later, Shuichi stopped moving and lowered his head with downcast eyes. There was no God.

* * *

Yuki glared at the people going in and out of the store. It didn't seem to be very effective since he was wearing sunglasses but some got nervous so score one for him! Moving his glare to his watch on his right wrist, he inwardly steamed. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since they had entered the store and Shuichi still hadn't came back with a box of pocky?! Yuki growled in annoyance then moved to the "Heaven Aisle" as Shuichi liked to call it.

Reaching his destination, he was surprised when he saw that Shuichi was not acting like someone that had ADHD but still and calm, maybe?

He furrowed his thin blond eyebrows in confusion. Had something happened to make Shuichi act like this? His pink haired lover seemed to give out not a happy vibe but more of a frightening and violent one.

"Shu…ichi?" He called his lovers name slowly. He got a sudden shudder of danger. Something wasn't right.

Shuichi raised his head and turned his head toward Yuki. The singer let out a few noises that sounded like laughter. The (crazed?) male finally stopped his gibberish and smiled.

"Hey, Yuki," He started, looking directly at the blond male across from him, "You want to know what?" Yuki stayed silent but his eyes told Shuichi to go on. "They ran out of pocky," Shuichi's voice had cracked slightly but he continued, "They ran out. No more pocky. Not here, not home. Hmm… it makes me think…"

_**Shuichi's got a gun**_

"WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET SOME FREAKIN' POCKY AROUND HERE!!" Shuichi bellowed and pulled out a machine gun (from out of where?) and started to randomly shoot it.

_**Shuichi's got a gun**_

Yuki gasped and quickly rushed over to the side aisle for protection. Gasping and panting, he started to think about the situation while his body slowly slid down to the floor in shock. He knew Shuichi was crazy but crazy enough to bring a _gun_ to a grocery store? Yuki made a mental note to sign Shuichi up for counseling.

_**Store employees are on the run, **_

Yuki watched store employees yell and duck for shelter with shell-shocked eyes. He briefly wondered why instead of staying inside with a crazed man with a gun they could be running outside where it was safe before coming to the conclusion that they were idiots. (1)

"GIVE ME SOME GODDAMN POCKY, JERKS!!"

Yuki cringed at the exclamation from his lover. His lover needed to be taught a lesson, Yuki decided. One where he would make sure Shuichi wouldn't sit or move right for a day or two or maybe even more.

_**The manager's calling 911 **_

Yuki watched with some interest as the store manager ran out of his (safe, bullet proof) office and ran towards him, cell phone in hand.

"Hello, police?" The manager started.

Yuki raised and eyebrow and sighed. Was everyone an idiot?

"-My name is Ernie and there's a crazed pink haired man-boy is yelling threats in my store!" 'Ernie' paused a moment. "Yes! He has a gun! He's threatening to kill us all!!" He paused once more. "Yes please…"

Yuki glared at the man. He did not like him. Rolling his eyes, he decided to crawl (yes, crawl) to another aisle. Thankfully, he did not get hit with a stray bullet.

When he got to another aisle he looked beside him and saw another store employee. The man was shaking, obviously frightened. Yuki took a glance at his name tag then looked away… only to do a retake.

The employee's name was Eiri Yuki. Yuki inwardly fumed. Only _he_ was Eiri Yuki! Employee couldn't be named Eiri Yuki!_ He_ is Eiri Yuki. Store employee was store employee.

Yuki stopped and shook his head. Must've been Shuichi's influence…

_**What made Shuichi snap?**_

Shuichi's furious eyes were suddenly facing both Yukis'. The two froze at Shuichi's glare. The pink haired male began walking, no, _stalking_ as if he were a predator about to pounce on its prey.

"You," He spoke with menace to the store employee, "What is your name?" The store employee trembled a bit in fear, while Yuki only gulped.

Not wanting to keep the crazed singer waiting the employee spoke, "Eiri Yuki Kagami"

_**Was he tired of store employee's crap?**_

Shuichi's eyes widened. "Ehh?! But Yuki is Yuki! Store Person is Store Person!" He cried. Yuki comically sweat-dropped. Yup, definitely Shuichi. Shuichi began shaking the employee.

"Stop it!!" He whined, "I don't want your crap! I! Just! Want! My! Pocky!!"

Yuki sighed and hanged his head slightly in shame, this was his lover?

"Shuichi."

Shuichi's cute bubble gum head and sparkling violent eyes, glistening with unshed tears turned towards Yuki and stopped shaking the employee, letting him slide to the floor, drooling from brain cell loss and soon passing out.

_**They said when Shuichi was arrested **_

"Shuichi stop this," Mr. K came out of an aisle. "Or I _will_ be forced to arrest you."

A fan-girl appeared, "Oh my gawd! It's Shuichi Shin-" She was shot. Everybody stilled. Yuki was shocked, Mr. K was shocked as well, Store Employee Yuki passed out, fan girl was down, and Shuichi seethed.

_**They found Fan-Girl shot and down in the trash **_

"Anyone else?" He seethed, glowing eyes glaring at everyone in sight. Those unfortunate enough to witness a deprived Shuichi shook their heads.

_**I hear that everyone's really runnin' **_

_**Now that Shuichi's got a gun, **_

_**Nothing's never gonna be the same…! **_

Shuichi then started to fire aimlessly around the nearby shelves.

_**Shuichi's got a gun **_

Shuichi stopped firing to pant then continued to shoot.

_**Shuichi's got a gun **_

Shuichi was now exhausted and on the floor panting.

_**Store employee's head has come undone **_

Store Employee Yuki groaned and had awoken from unconsciousness. Shuichi glared at him and threw the gun on his head, resulting in Store Employee Yuki passing out once again.

The sound of footsteps were heard and Yuki, Shuichi, and Mr. K turned their heads to where the sound was coming from. A store employee came slowly with a few boxes of strawberry pocky in his arms.

"Oh my God! Pocky!!" Shuichi gasped. He got up and glomped the store employee. He grabbed the pocky and slammed his foot on the employee's head, making store employee number two to pass out.

_**Grocery trip's not real fun - **_

Mr. K smiled at the happy(ish) ending. He glanced down at a shivering Yuki. Placing a comforting hand on the shorter blond's shoulder, he said, "Good luck with your next grocery visit."

_***GUNSHOT***_

Yuki gasped and glared at him, "_**You want me to walk around inside a grocery store with Shuichi without a bullet proof vest?**_" He stood, with shaking knees, picked the now content Shuichi over his shoulder, placed some yen on the counter and walked away.

"_**Forget about it!**_" Yuki finished.

Mr. K looked at the leftover mess and sighed. This was coming out of Shuichi's pay. His eye twitched when he heard the siren of the police near. Today was not his day.

* * *

The next day, Shuichi had finished his pocky.

"WAHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

(1): Sorry, store employees are not dumb. Only Yuki thinks so.

**TEWG: I BET YOU'RE ALL WONDERING WHY THE HELL WE WROTE THIS. **

… **I HAVE NO IDEA. (^w^)u **

**I THINK THIS CAME TO ME WHEN I FELT THE URGE TO RUN TO THE STORE WHEN THERE WAS NO INTERNET AND I WAS HUNGRY. **

**801: Yes, people, we are continuing to type. We mostly just wrote this because the internet is acting strange and we were bored. -_-u I guess today we will be typing up the stories. Yay? Review? ^w^? **


End file.
